Kelly Clarkson
Kelly Brianne Clarkson (born April 24, 1982)12 is an American singer, songwriter and actress. She rose to fame in 2002 after winning the inaugural season of American Idol, and has since been referred to as the "Original American Idol" and the "Queen of Covers".3456789 Her debut single, "Before Your Love"/"A Moment Like This", topped the Billboard Hot 100 chart and became the best-selling single of 2002 in the United States. She became the runner-up of World Idol the following year. Clarkson's debut studio album, Thankful (2003), debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200. It was certified double platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) while selling over 4.5 million copies worldwide. Its lead single, "Miss Independent," reached the top ten in various nations. Trying to reinvent her own image, Clarkson decided to part ways with American Idol management and developed a rock-oriented sound for her second album, Breakaway (2004). It sold over 15 million copies worldwide and earned Clarkson two Grammy Awards. Taking creative control of her third album, My December (2007), she served as the executive producer and co-wrote the entire album's material. However, she fought with her label, in particular Clive Davis, who was dissatisfied with her musical direction. The feud resulted the reluctance of her label to promote the album. Clarkson's fourth album, All I Ever Wanted (2009), became her second album to debut at No. 1 on the Billboard 200. Its lead single, "My Life Would Suck Without You", holds the record for the biggest jump to number one on the Hot 100. Clarkson's fifth studio album, Stronger (2011), won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album, making her the only act to receive the award twice. The album scored her third number-one song on the Hot 100, "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)". Clarkson's sixth album and first Christmas music release, Wrapped in Red (2013), became the best-selling holiday album of the year, making her the first American female artist to achieve this goal. In 2015, Clarkson released her seventh studio album, Piece by Piece, which was her third album to debut at No. 1 on the Billboard 200. Its title track became her eleventh top-ten entry on the Hot 100. Apart from her work in music, Clarkson has also ventured into television and film, beginning with her leading role in the romantic musical From Justin to Kelly (2003). She is known for her vocal versatility and range. Her music has mainly dealt with themes of heartbreak, independence, and self-empowerment for women and young teens. Her musical work has also gained her numerous accolades, including three Grammy Awards, three MTV Video Music Awards, twelve Billboard Music Awards, four American Music Awards, and two Academy of Country Music Awards. In a career spanning over a decade, Clarkson has accumulated 100 Billboard number-one hits and sold over 25 million albums worldwide.101112 In 2012, she was ranked nineteenth on VH1's list of "100 Greatest Women in Music."13 Billboard also ranked Clarkson as the 14th-best-selling artist of the 2000s.1415 Contents 1 Early life and career beginnings 2 Career 2.1 2002–03: American Idol, Thankful and World Idol 2.2 2004–06: New management and Breakaway 2.3 2007–10: My December and All I Ever Wanted 2.4 2011–14: Stronger and Wrapped in Red 2.5 2015–present: Piece by Piece and label change 3 Artistry 3.1 Voice 3.2 Influences 4 Other ventures 4.1 Greeting cards 4.2 Book 5 Personal life 5.1 Family 5.2 Political views 5.3 Philanthropy 5.4 Jane Austen 6 Discography 7 Bibliography 8 Tours 9 Filmography 10 Accolades 11 See also 12 References 13 Further reading 14 External links Early life and career beginnings Clarkson was born in Fort Worth, Texas, to Jeanne Ann (née Rose), a first-grade English teacher, and Stephen Michael Clarkson, a former engineer.16 Clarkson is the youngest of three children with a brother, Jason, who appeared in one of her music videos, and a sister, Alyssa.1617 Clarkson also has two younger half brothers from her father's second marriage.18 Clarkson's parents divorced when she was six years old,19 following which her brother lived with their father, she stayed with their mother, and her sister went to live with an aunt.16 Clarkson's mother later remarried, to Jimmy Taylor. Her ancestry is Greek (from a maternal great-grandfather), Welsh,20 English, Irish, German, and Scottish.21 Her mother is a descendant of Republican state senator Isaiah Rose, whose life story was discussed on Clarkson's episode of Who Do You Think You Are?, in 2013.22 Clarkson was raised Southern Baptist.23 She has said: "I always grew up in church. I was the leader of our youth group. I’ve always grown up pretty close to church and with God. But I think I’ve just gotten a lot closer just because He’s the only One I can lean on."24 She later said of her upbringing: "My family was highly conservative; I had to go to church on Sunday and Wednesday."25 Clarkson was educated at Pauline Hughes Middle School and in the seventh grade, the school's choir teacher, Cynthia Glenn, overheard her singing in a hallway and asked her to audition for the school choir. Clarkson told her that she had never received any professional vocal training.26 Clarkson graduated from Burleson High School, where she performed in several musicals, such as Annie Get Your Gun, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and Brigadoon.2728 She sang at her high school talent show, after which an audience member shared some inspiring words with her: "God has given you this gift. You've got to sing. You're destined to sing." Clarkson continued singing and soon started classical training, hoping that music would be her ticket to a college scholarship. Upon graduating from high school, Clarkson was offered full scholarships to The University of Texas at Austin, University of North Texas, and Berklee College of Music, but later declined them, explaining: "I've already written so much music and wanted to try a career on my own" adding, "you're never too old to go to college."28 After graduation, Clarkson worked several jobs to finance a demo, recording material and trying to market it to record labels, but received little response. Clarkson turned down two recording contracts from Jive Records and Interscope Records, stating "They would have completely pigeonholed me as a bubblegum act.16 I was confident enough that something better would come along."27 In 2001, she traveled to Los Angeles, trying to pursue a career in music. She appeared as an extra in a few television series such as Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Dharma & Greg and briefly worked with musician Gerry Goffin to record five demo tracks in trying to secure a record deal.29 According to Clarkson, her early attempts to launch her music career floundered when she was turned down by almost every US record label for sounding 'too black'.11 Lack of other career opportunities and a fire incident in her apartment forced Clarkson to return to Burleson, where she worked at a movie theater, promoted Red Bull energy drinks, and worked as a telemarketer and as a cocktail waitress in a comedy club.2630 Career 2002–03: American Idol, Thankful and World Idol Main articles: American Idol (season 1) and World Idol Clarkson at the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C., on September 11, 2002, following her win on Idol Upon returning to Burleson, Clarkson was encouraged by her friends to audition for the inaugural season of the reality television series American Idol: The Search for a Superstar in May 2002. Despite receiving a golden ticket in the series premiere, Clarkson made her first appearance during the second episode. Clarkson went on to win the competition on September 4, 2002 at the then Kodak Theatre (now Dolby), earning 58% of the votes against runner-up Justin Guarini and without being sent into the bottom three throughout the season. In an interview in 2012, Clarkson referred the inaugural season as "ghetto", explaining: "On our season we were like kids in camp. Nobody knew what to do. The show was ever-changing every day. They did one season of Pop Idol in the UK but America is a very different market. They dropped us off in a mall and said 'find some clothes to wear on national television'. I am maybe the closest to white trash you can get. What do I buy? White pants I guess? I definitely looked like a cocktail waitress."31 Immediately after winning American Idol, Clarkson was signed to a record deal with RCA Records, 19 Recordings, and S Records by talent manager Simon Fuller, who created American Idol; and music mogul Clive Davis, who was slated to executive-produce her debut album. On September 17, 2002, her debut double-A-side single, "Before Your Love"/"A Moment Like This", was released. Both songs were performed by Clarkson during the season finale of American Idol. After debuting at No. 60 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, the single climbed to No. 52 the following week, and subsequently ascended to No. 1. It broke a 38-year-old record set by the British band The Beatles for the biggest leap to No. 1.32 It eventually went on to become the best-selling single of 2002 in the United States.33 Clarkson's debut album, Thankful, was released on April 15, 2003. The album contained aspects of pop, contemporary R&B, and gospel music,3435 with several established musicians such as Christina Aguilera, Diane Warren, The Underdogs, and Babyface contributing on to the tracks. Released during the urban-R&B dominance, the album was well received by several critics. AllMusic critic Stephen Thomas Erlewine praised the album for its vocal ability: "throughout this record, (Clarkson) makes it seem effortless and charming. She can croon, she can belt out a song, she can be sexy and sassy while still being graceful and as wholesome as the girl next door."36 Henry Goldblatt of Entertainment Weekly remarked: "Clarkson glides through octaves with the masterful control of someone who's been doing this for decades."35 To support the album, Clarkson and Idol season two runner-up Clay Aiken co-headlined the 2004 Independent Tour throughout the U.S. Thankful debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200 chart and went on to become a commercial success.34 It was later certified double platinum by the RIAA, platinum in Canada, and gold in Japan and Australia.37 Its lead single, "Miss Independent", became her first international hit—charting in the top ten in five national charts, including the U.S., and was later certified gold by the RIAA. It earned Clarkson her first Grammy Award nomination for "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance" at the 46th Grammy Awards.38 Its follow-up single, "Low", was released to moderate success. Its final single, "The Trouble with Love Is", was released as a promotional single for the British romantic film Love Actually and failed to chart in the U.S. Her first video album, Miss Independent, was released on November 18, 2003 and was certified gold by the RIAA.37 Clarkson made her film debut with Guarini with the release of the musical romantic comedy film From Justin to Kelly in June 2003. The film was poorly received by critics39 and was unsuccessful at the box office, with Clarkson explaining that she was "contractually obligated" to do the film.4041 Between 2002, Clarkson, along with American Idol judges Paula Abdul and Randy Jackson and hosts Brian Dunkleman and Ryan Seacrest, participated in the season premiere of the eighth season of the television comedy series MADtv. She also portrayed Brenda Lee in two episodes of the television drama American Dreams between 2003 and 2004. On December 25, 2003, Clarkson participated in the television special competition World Idol in London along with the inaugural winners of the several Idol television series around the world. Clarkson was contractually obligated to participate, and performed Aretha Franklin's "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman". She ended up as the runner-up behind the first Norwegian Idol Kurt Nilsen.42 showAmerican Idol season 1 performances and results showWorld Idol performance and results 2004–06: New management and Breakaway Clarkson during her Hazel Eyes concert tour on November 15, 2005, Canberra, Australia Trying to distance herself from her American Idol image, Clarkson decided to part ways with Fuller and 19 Management and hired the services of talent manager Jeff Kwatinetz of The Firm. She took more creative control and developed a more pop rock-oriented sound with the production of her second studio album, Breakaway. Executive-produced by Davis, Breakaway was released on November 30, 2004. Clarkson co-wrote six of the tracks with pop and rock songwriters such as former Evanescence band members Ben Moody and David Hodges, Kara DioGuardi, Dr. Luke and Max Martin. The title track was co-written by pop punk singer Avril Lavigne. The album received critical acclaim, with Erlewine of AllMusic remarking: "What gives Breakaway its spine are the driving, anthemic pop tunes, numbers that sound simultaneously mainstream and youthful, which is a hard trick to pull off, and they are the tracks that illustrate that Clarkson is a rare thing in the 2000s: a pop singer who's neither hip nor square, just solidly and enjoyably in the mainstream."43 Breakaway became a commercial success and eventually became her most successful album to date. After debuting at No. 3 on the Billboard 200 in 2004,44 the album's chart longevity allowed it to become the third-best-selling album of 200545 in the U.S. and was certified sextuple platinum by the RIAA.37 The album also enjoyed success throughout the world; it topped the charts in the Netherlands and Ireland and became the world's seventh-best-selling album of 200546 and went on to sell over 15 million copies worldwide47—becoming the most successful album by an Idol contestant in history. Clarkson supported Breakaway with the Breakaway World Tour—consisting of three sub-tours from 2005 to 2006. It also garnered Clarkson several accolades, including a Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album at the 48th Grammy Awards. All singles from Breakaway became international hits: its title lead single, "Breakaway", originally served as an original song for the Disney film The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement in 2004. The single became a commercial success—peaking at No. 6 on the Hot 100 and eventually became her longest-running No. 1 song, where it was No. 1 for 28 weeks on the Billboard Adult Contemporary Audience chart.48 The follow-up single, "Since U Been Gone", became the album's most successful release—peaking at No. 2 on the Hot 100 and eventually becoming her most successful single on the Hot 100 to date.48 It garnered Clarkson numerous accolades, including two MTV Video Music Awards and a Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 48th Grammy Awards. Furthermore, the single was critically acclaimed by both the pop music and the rock music scene by Ted Leo, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Yellowcard, Switchfoot, and Evanescence.49 The third and fourth singles, "Behind These Hazel Eyes" and "Because of You", also followed suit—peaking at No. 6 and 7 on the Billboard Hot 100, respectively. "Because of You" also received critical acclaim and more success worldwide, by topping the charts in the Netherlands, Denmark, and Switzerland. Clarkson performed all the singles in various award shows. She performed "Since U Been Gone" at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards and at the 2006 BRIT Awards; and "Because of You" at the 48th Grammy Awards. The final single, "Walk Away", also enjoyed chart success, peaking at No. 12 on the Hot 100. Despite releasing "Walk Away" as her only single in 2006, Clarkson still became the most-played artist of 2006 in the U.S.50 Clarkson's second video album, Behind Hazel Eyes, was released on March 29, 2005. In 2005, she performed and participated during the thirtieth season of the American sketch-comedy series, Saturday Night Live, and the reality series Damage Control with Simple Plan frontman Pierre Bouvier. She performed "The Star-Spangled Banner" at Game 2 of the NBA Finals.51 She also performed during the festivities All-Star Game52 and the 2006 Winter Olympics in Torino, Italy;53 In 2006, Clarkson recorded a song titled "Go" as a free download for the Ford Motor Company advertising campaign.5455 She has also performed "What Hurts the Most" with Rascal Flatts at the ACM Awards and "Cigarettes" with the country duo The Wreckers during one of their shows in Texas in 2006. 2007–10: My December and All I Ever Wanted Clarkson and Reba McEntire during the 2 Worlds 2 Voices Tour Clarkson's third studio album, My December, was released on June 22, 2007. The album relied on darker themes and features a heavier rock sounds.56 All tracks were co-written by Clarkson, and she opted to collaborate with her band members rather than her previous producers and collaborators.5657 Its production and release became a subject of a dispute with RCA, particularly with Davis (who ultimately decided not to executive produce the album) and Kwatinetz. Davis noted the album's lack of professional production input and wanted her to re-record tracks with a more mainstream appeal, which she refused.56 The album received substantial positive reception and debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard 200, but lack of promotion due to reluctance of RCA led Clarkson to dismiss Kwatinetz and Live Nation to cancel its accompanying tour, the My December Tour, and reschedule it into a smaller scale with supporting acts Jon McLaughlin, Sean Kingston and Mandy Moore.565859 Clarkson later hired the services of talent manager Narvel Blackstock of Starstruck Management. Blackstock was the husband of country artist Reba McEntire, of whom Clarkson is a close friend. A month after the album's release, Clarkson issued an apology to Davis; she remarked: "He has been a key advisor and has been an important force in my success to date.60 He has also given me respect by releasing my new album when he was not obligated to do so. I really regret how this has turned out and I apologize to those whom I have done disservice."6162 My December was certified platinum by the RIAA37 and has sold over 2.5 million copies worldwide.63 Its lead single, "Never Again", became a commercial success due to its promotion on American Idol. It debuted and peaked at No. 8 on the Hot 100, becoming her highest debut on the chart. The subsequent singles, "Sober", "One Minute", and "Don't Waste Your Time", failed to follow suit by charting in a single chart. In 2007, Clarkson, along with Jeff Beck, performed a cover of Patty Griffin's "Up to the Mountain" on the Idol Gives Back charity special, which was released as a promotional single and charted at No. 56 on the Billboard Hot 100. She later performed "Never Again" and "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (with Joe Perry) at the sixth season finale of American Idol. On July 7, 2007, Clarkson performed on the American leg of Live Earth concert.64 Clarkson partnered with NASCAR during their 2007 season, appearing in televised advertisements, performed at pre-race concerts, promoted NASCAR Day, and appeared at the Champions' Banquet in December.65 In April 2008, Clarkson participated in a Papal Youth Rally at the campus of St. Joseph's Seminary, Dunwoodie in Yonkers, New York, performing a mini-concert for those in attendance. That was the Papal visit of Pope Benedict XVI. She performed Schubert's "Ave Maria" for the Pope later in the day following the Pope's speech.66 Throughout 2008, Clarkson began venturing into country music by pairing with Reba McEntire, recording an hour-long CMT Crossroads special at Nashville's Ryman Auditorium on February 22, 2007.67 Introduced by Dolly Parton, she performed "Why Haven't I Heard From You" and "Does He Love You" with Martina McBride on the television special CMT Giants: Reba McEntire. Clarkson also appeared on an episode of McEntire's sitcom Reba, that aired on January 14, 2007. At the Academy of Country Music Awards on May 16, 2007, Clarkson and McEntire sang a duet version of "Because of You", which also became the lead single from McEntire's album Reba: Duets, the song peaked at No. 2 on the Hot Country Songs chart. It was also nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Country Collaboration with Vocals. In 2008, Clarkson and McEntire also embarked on the 2 Worlds 2 Voices Tour to support Reba: Duets and My December. Clarkson at the red carpet of the 2009 VH1 Divas special Clarkson's fourth album, All I Ever Wanted, was released on March 10, 2009. Its production oversaw Clarkson returning to a mainstream-oriented sound by reuniting with previous collaborators Dr. Luke, Martin, and DioGuardi, and new collaborators Howard Benson, Claude Kelly, Ryan Tedder, Glen Ballard, Matt Thiessen and Katy Perry in contributing tracks for the album. The release of All I Ever Wanted was met with positive acclaim from music critics for its lighter themes.68 The album also became a commercial success; it debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200 and stayed there for two weeks.69 Clarkson supported All I Ever Wanted with the All I Ever Wanted Tour from 2009 to 2010. The album has sold 960,000 copies in the U.S. and garnered Clarkson her second nomination for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album.70 Its first single, "My Life Would Suck Without You", became an international hit. It entered the Billboard Hot 100 at No. 97 and rose to No. 1 the following week—breaking the record for the biggest jump to No. 1 on a single week previously held by Britney Spears's "Womanizer".71 It also topped the charts in the United Kingdom, Canada and Hungary. The second single, "I Do Not Hook Up", continued the chart success by peaking at the No. 20 on the Hot 100. The third single, "Already Gone", reached No. 13 on the Hot 100. The release of "Already Gone" became a subject of another dispute with RCA—particularly with its similarities with Beyoncé's song "Halo", both of which were produced by Tedder.72 Further promotion for the album was abruptly ended at the release of its fourth and final singles, "All I Ever Wanted", which peaked at No. 96 on the Hot 100; and "Cry", which saw a limited release. Clarkson performed as one of many main artists for the return of VH1 Divas in September 2009.73 She also became a guest mentor on the Dutch television series X Factor in November 2009. Clarkson continued her country ventures by pairing with Jason Aldean to record the duet "Don't You Wanna Stay" for his album My Kinda Party in November 2010.74 It received numerous country accolades, including a nomination for a Grammy Award for Best Country Duo/Group Performance at the 54th Grammy Awards.75 The song has sold over two million digital downloads, making it the best-selling country collaboration in history.76 2011–14: Stronger and Wrapped in Red Clarkson in Sudbury, Canada, in 2011 Clarkson's fifth studio album, Stronger, was released on October 21, 2011. Clarkson revealed that the album "was influenced by Prince, Tina Turner, Sheryl Crow, Radiohead and there's a little bit of a country vibe/influence on a couple of songs." Clarkson collaborated with several producers including Greg Kurstin, Ester Dean, Darkchild, Toby Gad, Steve Jordan and Howard Benson. Stronger became a commercial success, debuting at No. 2 on the Billboard 200, and has sustained chart longevity. The release of the album was accompanied by a limited release of her first extended play, The Smoakstack Sessions, which featured alternate versions of tracks from Stronger and All I Ever Wanted.77 Stronger was certified Platinum by the RIAA37 and won the Grammy Award for Best Pop Vocal Album at the 2013 Grammy Awards, making her the only artist to win the award twice.78 Its lead single, "Mr. Know It All", was released on September 5, 2011. It reached No. 1 in Australia and South Korea and attained a top ten position in seven countries, including the Billboard Hot 100. It also became a crossover hit to the country charts, prompting RCA to reissue a country version. Its second single and title track, "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)", became the album's most successful release, and her most successful single overall. It topped sixteen Billboard charts, including the Hot 100.79 It also reached No. 1 in Poland and Slovakia and became her biggest hit in over 18 other countries. It eventually sold over five million copies worldwide,80 and was nominated for three Grammy Awards: Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Pop Solo Performance.78 Its third and final single, "Dark Side", was released to substantial success. Clarkson had promoted Stronger in several countries, including 2011 NRL Grand Final,81 and the British, American, German and, Australian versions of The X Factor. She supported Stronger with two concert tours—the Stronger Tour and the co-headlining the Kelly Clarkson / The Fray Tour with the alternative rock band The Fray. Her second extended play, iTunes Session, was released on December 23, 2011. it debuted on the Billboard 200 at No. 85, and was preceded by the release of a cover of "I'll Be Home For Christmas". Clarkson co-wrote "Tell Me a Lie" with Tom Meredith and Shep Solomon, which was recorded by the boy band One Direction for their debut album, Up All Night (2011). On February 5, 2012, Clarkson performed The Star-Spangled Banner at Super Bowl XLVI to widespread critical acclaim.8283 She also became a guest mentor to Blake Shelton's contestants on season two of the American television series The Voice and a resident mentor on the reality television series Duets.84 She later released a promotional single, "Get Up (A Cowboys Anthem)", for use in Pepsi's NFL advertising campaign.85 Clarkson on her Stronger Tour, October 2012 Clarkson's first greatest hits album, Greatest Hits – Chapter One, was released on November 19, 2012. As with the release of Stronger, Chapter One was accompanied by a limited release of her third extended play, The Smoakstack Sessions Vol. 2.86 Three songs recorded for the compilation: "Catch My Breath", "Don't Rush", and "People Like Us", were all released as singles. "Catch My Breath", the first single, was released on October 2012 peaked at No. 19 on the Hot 100, and concluded as the No. 3 AC song of 2013.87 "Don't Rush", featuring country musician Vince Gill, was also released in October 2012, peaking at No. 87 on the Hot 100 and nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Country Duo/Group Performance for the 56th Annual Grammy Awards.88 "People Like Us", the third and final single, was released in April 2013, charting at No. 65 on the Hot 100. She supported Chapter One on the 12th Annual Honda Civic Tour, where she performed as the special guest to the pop rock band Maroon 5.89 Chapter One was certified Gold by the RIAA.37 In October 2012, Clarkson collaborated with Shelton on a cover of "There's a New Kid in Town", which was included on his Christmas album, Cheers, It's Christmas. They both performed it on his Christmas television special, Blake Shelton's Not So Family Christmas, in December 2012.90 She also collaborated on recording artist Jewel on a duet of "Foolish Games", which was included on her first compilation, Greatest Hits (2013).91 On January 21, 2013, Clarkson performed "My Country, 'Tis of Thee" at the second inauguration of U.S. President Barack Obama.92 In February 2013, she performed "Tennessee Waltz" and "Natural Woman" at the 55th Annual Grammy Awards as a tribute to Patti Page and an homage to Carole King.93 In April 2013, Clarkson revealed that she was in the midst of recording her first Christmas album, titled Wrapped in Red, and later announced its release date as October 29, 2013.94 She also released a non-album single, "Tie It Up", exclusively to country music stations in June 2013.95 While on the 12th Annual Honda Civic Tour, Clarkson revealed that "Tie It Up" is actually the lead single from a future studio album, which will mostly consist of country songs.9697 In September 2013, it was announced that Clarkson collaborated with singer Robbie Williams on the song "Little Green Apples" for his album Swings Both Ways.98 On November 7, Wrapped in Red debuted at the top of the Billboard Top Holiday Albums and at No. 3 on the Billboard 200 Chart.99 On December 5, 2013, Wrapped in Red was certified platinum by the RIAA, eventually becoming the best-selling Christmas album of the year and making her the first American female artist to achieve this feat.100 However, the single "Underneath the Tree" did not fare as well, and despite predictions from music critics that it would become a hit, the single entered the Hot 100 at No. 78. According to Mediabase, Clarkson was ranked 9th place of top artists on the Hot AC 2013 Year-End Chart.101 On December 11, her first Christmas special debut, Kelly Clarkson's Cautionary Christmas Music Tale, garnered over 5.3 million viewers.102 On December 26, 2013, Clarkson announced that she recorded a song with Martina McBride,103104 which will be featured on McBride's album Everlasting. Later, it was revealed that the song is "In the Basement", originally by Etta James and Sugar Pie DeSanto.105 2015–present: Piece by Piece and label change Clarkson's seventh studio album, Piece by Piece, was released in February 2015. Her final album under her recording contract with RCA and 19, it became her third studio album to debut at the top on the Billboard 200 chart.106107 Featuring collaborations with Kurstin, Jesse Shatkin, Sia, John Legend, and Shane McAnally, among others, it received a fairly positive response from music critics.108 Its lead single, "Heartbeat Song", became an international top 40 hit in over 17 regions; while its follow-up "Invincible", failed to achieve a similar success. Its title track, "Piece by Piece", was issued as its third single seven months after its release. Piece by Piece charted at No. 8 on the Hot 100 chart becoming her 11th Top 10 hit and her first since "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)." In addition, the song charted No. 1 on the Billboard Digital Songs Chart bringing her total Billboard number ones to 100, more than any other American Idol alumni. The song is personal to Clarkson; she wrote it about her father leaving her when she was young.69109110 To promote Piece by Piece, Clarkson appeared in televised performances during the 2015 Billboard Music Awards, The Voice, and American Idol, with the latest one dedicating a competing week in its fourteenth season featuring her discography.111112113 She also supported the Piece by Piece Tour throughout 2015, which was cut short of its worldwide visits following medical recommendations for a vocal rest during the year.114 In addition, Clarkson performed with Josh Groban on a recording of "All I Ask of You", which was included in his seventh studio album, Stages, and its companion television special.115 She was also featured on Ben Haenow's song, "Second Hand Heart", which was issued as the lead single from his debut studio album.116 For the 58th Annual Grammy Awards, "Heartbeat Song" was nominated for Best Pop Solo Performance and Piece by Piece for Best Pop Vocal Album.117 Clarkson was the performer and guest judge on the February 25, 2016, episode of the fifteenth season of American Idol.118 Clarkson's emotional performance of "Piece by Piece" garnered positive reviews and the song debuted at No. 8 on the Hot 100.119 On February 26, Piece by Piece was certified Gold by RIAA.120 On March 15, 2016, First Lady Michelle Obama released "This Is for My Girls", a collaborative track featuring vocals from Clarkson, Janelle Monae, Kelly Rowland, Lea Michele, Zendaya and Missy Elliott121 to coincide with Barack Obama's SXSW speech and to promote the First Lady's third-world educational initiative "Let Girls Learn".121 Clarkson pre-recorded a medley of her hits to be used in the series finale of American Idol on April 7. She ended the medley with an a cappella version of her Idol coronation single "A Moment Like This". On June 24, 2016, Clarkson announced she had signed a long-term worldwide deal with Atlantic Records, with the intentions of releasing a soul-influenced album in 2017.122 Artistry Voice "Dark Side" 0:00 Clarkson displaying her powerful upper soprano range, displaying variations in vibrato as well as her noted dynamic and emotive delivery "Don't Rush" 0:00 Clarkson displaying a softer, breathier timbre to her vocal whilst also demonstrating her harmonizing capabilities in her duet with Vince Gill Problems playing these files? See media help. Clarkson possesses the vocal range of a soprano, spanning from E♭3 – G6,123124125126127 which has been described as dynamic, robust and emotive. Clarkson has also been noted for her vocal versatility and technically skilled delivery, in reviewing a live performance of Clarkson's Jon Caramanica of The New York Times stated she "showed off a voice that moved in all sorts of ways, without ever appearing to strain" continuing "Ms. Clarkson, who has a malleable voice and a boatload of vocal confidence, might be a soul siren in the making". However, in a separate review of Stronger Caramanica stated that Clarkson's voice is "too huge, too violent" for warmer and sweeter vocal stylings, stating "she's on a par with Taylor Swift when it comes to vengeance, and she'll do it louder and with more brutality in comparison to her contemporary."128129 In a live review as part of her Stronger Tour, Sophie Sinclair of Hit The Floor claimed "Kelly's strong and powerful voice was flawless throughout the night and some may even say she sounds better live than she does on her albums".130 "Sometimes, I can't listen to my really old school songs...because they just use so much autotune when it's not needed that it kills me. I can't listen to it. What I love about that though is on songs like 'Miss Independent,' not only was it autotune, I just sounded different. I sounded so young." —Clarkson on her experiences of using autotune on previous material, stating her now dislike of the practice in an interview with CNN.131 Regarding the quality of Clarkson's voice, Arion Berger of Rolling Stone commented that "her high notes are sweet and pillowy, her growl is bone-shaking and sexy, and her midrange is amazingly confident for a pop posy whose career is tied for eternity to the whims of her American Idol overlords."132 Dr. Luke, a songwriter and producer of some of Clarkson's hits, stated that "She has powerful lungs. She's like the Lance Armstrong of vocal cords."133 In an interview with Good Morning America, Simon Cowell was asked of the then six American Idol winners, who he thought had the best voice. Cowell immediately answered that Clarkson did "by a mile", noting that she was "up there" with other great singers such as Celine Dion.134 Esquire wrote that Clarkson has "the best voice in the history of pop music".135 Reviewing Stronger, Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone states, Clarkson has, "One of music's most remarkable voices."136 Regarding the controversial practice of lip-syncing, Clarkson claims that she never has, and never will lip-sync, elaborating in an interview with Cory Myers; "I've actually never done that because I'm terrified, if I ever did that, something horrible would happen, the track would skip. I have a really unhealthy fear about it. So no, I've never done that".137 Influences Clarkson has often cited soul musicians such as Aretha Franklin,138 Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston,139 Christina Aguilera140 and Etta James141 and rock musicians Radiohead, Garbage,138 Aerosmith, and Jimi Hendrix142 as her influences. She has also listed Reba McEntire, Bette Midler, and Rosemary Clooney.24 Her audition performance of James' song "At Last" and her final performance of Franklin's "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" on American Idol garnered critical praise from both the judges of the program and the public. Clarkson also said that she has been influenced by Tina Turner and Annie Lennox. At age eight, Clarkson was first inspired to venture into music during a visit to an African-American church in Fort Worth. She recalled: "I was like, 'Wow, whatever they're feeling, I want to feel it too'."143 Other ventures Greeting cards In April 2015, Clarkson debuted a line of greeting cards that she created with American Greetings. About the line, Clarkson said, "We designed them with all of my fans in mind: it's a little of my voice and personality, but the real point is to share sweet experiences and important times in your life with your friends and family." The line includes a variety of cards, an illustrated version of Clarkson, and two custom versions of Clarkson singing "Happy Birthday". The cards are sold exclusively at Walmart.144145 Book In February 2016, it was announced that Clarkson had signed a book deal with HarperCollins. Her first children's book, entitled, River Rose and the Magical Lullaby will be available on October 4, 2016. The book will feature an original lullaby written and performed by Clarkson.146 Personal life Family Clarkson began dating talent manager Brandon Blackstock in February 2012. Blackstock is singer Reba McEntire's stepson through her marriage to Narvel Blackstock, who is Clarkson's manager. In a May 2012 interview, Clarkson told the Daily Mail, "Brandon is my manager's son. I've known him for six years, but he was married. Then, suddenly, there he was at the Super Bowl and he was single."147 Clarkson and Blackstock became engaged in December 2012,148149 and married on October 20, 2013, at Blackberry Farm in Walland, Tennessee.150 Upon her marriage, Clarkson became a stepmother to Blackstock's son and daughter from his previous marriage.150151 Their first child, a daughter, was born on June 12, 2014.152 Their second child, a son, was born on April 12, 2016.153 Question book-new.svg This biographical article relies too much on references to primary sources. Please improve this biographical article by adding secondary or tertiary sources. Contentious material about living persons that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately, especially if potentially libelous or harmful. (November 2015) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Political views On December 29, 2011, Clarkson posted on Twitter that she would vote for U.S. Congressman Ron Paul as a 2012 presidential candidate, saying, "I love Ron Paul. I liked him a lot during the last Republican nomination and no one gave him a chance. If he wins the nomination for the Republican Party in 2012, he's got my vote. Too bad he probably won't."154 After stating her support for Paul, she came under fire on Twitter, due to the controversy over racist and homophobic newsletters that were sent out under Paul's name in the 1980s.155 She later apologized for the tweet, saying she did not intend to offend anyone.155 On November 14, 2015, she tweeted her support for Hillary Clinton as a 2016 presidential candidate, but also showed support for Bernie Sanders. This tweet received mixed reactions, causing Clarkson to further tweet about the importance of respecting other people's opinions and having open discussions about politics, rather than being hateful.156 Philanthropy In April 2007, Clarkson took part in "Idol Gives Back", a fundraiser for people in poverty in both Africa and the U.S., performing "Up to the Mountain" along with Jeff Beck.157 She would also perform a five-song set later that year on the American leg of Live Earth concerts opting for environmental awareness about climate change. She has served as ambassador for the March of Dimes since she was on American Idol, raising money regularly and assisting in volunteer service, having walked for "March for Babies", for the cause of improvement of the health of mothers and babies.158 Clarkson, additionally, got involved in the organization "Houses of Hope", who take care and build orphanages for children in South Africa who have been affected by HIV/AIDS, abuse and poverty.159 She has visited those children and also participated in "A Night for Hope" fund-raiser concert (held by Clarkson's background vocal singers, Jill and Kate), where she performed a song she wrote after her trip to South Africa, "You Still Won't Know What It's Like". Clarkson also supports the charities Save the Children, UNICEF, "Do Something" and "STOMP Out Bullying" and music causes like the Save the Music Foundation.160161 She has a ranch in Texas for unwanted animals, which includes amputee goats, blind dogs, and horses with colic; there are more than 80 animals at the sanctuary. She helps provide veterinary care for them and finds them an adoptive family.147 Clarkson performed in a benefit concert on March 1, 2013, supporting the Omaha based Opportunity Education Foundation, an organization that provides access to education for children around the world, stating "Education was a key part of my childhood, and I am better for it. Anything for education I am really into and especially for kids. A lot of people don't have computers, and they can't afford them. Without education, you get far behind. As long as they have a chance, you know, I think that's important. I want every kid to have a chance.".162 In 2013, Clarkson teamed up with State Farm Insurance to support teen safe driving as a part of Celebrate My Drive program.163 In 2013, Clarkson supported Feeding America, The Ad Council and their Child Hunger PSA Campaign, which provides food for children facing hunger.164 Also in 2013, Clarkson participated in Green Mountain Coffee's Great Coffee, Good Vibes, Choose Fair Trade campaign by traveling to coffee farms in Peru to draw attention to the importance of being Fair Trade Certified.165 In December 2013, Citizen Watch Co. announced that Clarkson is their newest Brand Ambassador.166 Jane Austen In 2013, Clarkson purchased a turquoise and gold ring that had belonged to the British novelist Jane Austen.167 Clarkson paid £152,450 ($231,227) for the ring at auction house Sotheby's, against a reserve price of £30,000. Clarkson is a fan of Austen's work and also bought a first edition of Austen's 1816 novel Persuasion.168 The ring is one of only three surviving pieces of jewelry known to have belonged to the author, and had remained in her family until the sale. The British government placed an export ban on the ring owing to its historic importance, describing it as a "national treasure".167 Jane Austen's House Museum in Chawton, Hampshire, eventually raised the money with the aid of an anonymous donor, to buy the ring by the export deadline. It was placed on display at the museum in February 2014.169170171 Clarkson had intended to wear the ring as her engagement ring.167168 Clarkson's then-fiancé (now husband), Brandon Blackstock, commissioned a replica of the ring for her, which she has been seen wearing on many occasions, most notably during the 2013 Grammy Awards and the Second inauguration of Barack Obama.172173 Discography Main article: Kelly Clarkson discography Thankful (2003) Breakaway (2004) My December (2007) All I Ever Wanted (2009) Stronger (2011) Wrapped in Red (2013) Piece by Piece (2015) Bibliography Clarkson, Kelly (2016). River Rose and the Magical Lullaby. New York: HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-0624-2756-4. Tours Main articles: List of Kelly Clarkson concert tours and List of Kelly Clarkson promotional tours HeadliningBreakaway World Tour (2005–06) Hazel Eyes Tour (2005) Addicted Tour (2006) My December Tour (2007–08) All I Ever Wanted Tour (2009–10) Stronger Tour (2012) Piece by Piece Tour (2015) Co-headliningAmerican Idols LIVE! Tour 2002 (2002) (with the American Idol season one finalists) Independent Tour (2004) (with Clay Aiken) 2 Worlds 2 Voices Tour (2008) (with Reba McEntire) Kelly Clarkson / The Fray Tour (2012) (with The Fray) 12th Annual Honda Civic Tour (2013) (with Maroon 5) PromotionalKelly Clarkson in Concert (2003) Kelly Clarkson: Live in Concert (2009) Filmography Film and television roles Year Title Role Notes Ref. 2002 That '80s Show Dancer (extra) Episode: "Valentine's Day" (uncredited) Issues 101 Crystal Sabrina the Teenage Witch Girl (extra) Episode: "The Whole Ball of Wax" (uncredited) American Idol Herself/contestant Season 1 (winner) 174 MADtv Herself Season 8, Episode 1 2003 From Justin to Kelly Kelly Taylor Leading role 2003 2004 American Dreams Brenda Lee "And Promises To Keep" "Tidings of Comfort and Joy" 2004 King of the Hill Herself (voice) Episode: "Stressed for Success" 2005 2009 2012 Saturday Night Live Herself/musical guest "Jason Bateman/Kelly Clarkson" "Tracy Morgan/Kelly Clarkson" "Charles Barkley/Kelly Clarkson" 2005 Damage Control Herself Episode: "Damage Control" 2007 Reba Kelly Episode: "As We Forgive Those" 2011 Phineas and Ferb Herself Episode: "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" (voice) 2012 The Voice Mentor Season 2 – Battle Rounds 175 Duets Judge/mentor 9 episodes Blake Shelton's Not So Family Christmas Herself Christmas special 2013 Who Do You Think You Are? Herself Documentary series; Season 4, Episode 1176 177 The Crazy Ones Herself Episode: "Pilot" Kelly Clarkson's Cautionary Christmas Music Tale Herself Christmas special 2014 Nashville Herself Episode: "I'll Keep Climbing" 178 2015 American Idol Mentor/performer Episode: "Top 8" 179 Josh Groban: Stages Live Guest performer PBS special 180 2016 American Idol Guest judge/performer Episode: "Top 10" 181 Accolades Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Kelly Clarkson Clarkson has won 3 Grammys and numerous other awards. See also Book icon Book: Kelly Clarkson List of best-charting music artists in the U.S. List of Idol winners Kelly Clarkson portal References 1.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Biography". biography.com. Retrieved August 24, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "Monitor". Entertainment Weekly (1255/1256): 31. Mar 19–26, 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "'American Idol' Phillip Phillips' 'Home' Scores Huge Debut". MTV (Viacom Media Networks). May 31, 2012. Retrieved June 24, 2012. "Only the original "American Idol," Kelly Clarkson, can boast a bigger digital sales week:" 4.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Drives 'Stronger' to Hot 100 Summit". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). February 8, 2012. Retrieved June 24, 2012. "The uptempo pop anthem becomes the original "American Idol" champion's third leader on the list." 5.Jump up ^ Mapes, Jillian (November 17, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson's 5 Outrageous Quotes Cut From Her 'Unplugged' Special". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved June 24, 2012. "The original American Idol has always been known for speaking her mind and letting that sense of humor rip." 6.Jump up ^ Grossman, Samantha (July 23, 2015). "15 Times Kelly Clarkson Totally Nailed a Cover Song". Time. Retrieved July 14, 2016. "American Idol alum Kelly Clarkson is the undisputed Queen of Covers. She consistently borrows other artists’ songs and puts her signature spin on them, often producing something even better than the original." 7.Jump up ^ Goodman, Jessica (September 8, 2015). "Every Kelly Clarkson tour cover — ranked". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved July 14, 2016. "The Queen of Covers has been asking fans to submit requests for every stop of her Piece by Piece Tour." 8.Jump up ^ Hosken, Patrick (November 16, 2015). "Demi Lovato Can Sing Kelly Clarkson And Lil Wayne Songs Like It’s NBD". MTV (Viacom). Retrieved July 14, 2016. "Kelly is herself an undisputed Queen of Covers, as we’ve pointed out before, so maybe there’s a bit of torch-passing here?" 9.Jump up ^ Rose, Rebecca (July 27, 2015). "Queen of Covers Kelly Clarkson Does "Blank Space," Taylor Swift Approves". Cosmopolitan (Hearst Communications, Inc.). Retrieved July 14, 2016. 10.Jump up ^ Michele Amabile Angermiller; Shirley Halperin (December 10, 2015). "'American Idol' Final Season To Be Four Weeks Shorter Than Last". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved December 24, 2015. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Sullivan, Caroline (March 4, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson: ‘I’ve had to cry in record label offices to get my singles released’". The Guardian (The Guardian). 12.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (January 24, 2013). "'American Idol' on the Charts: Kelly Clarkson Earns Her 80th No. 1". HollywoodReporter. Retrieved August 12, 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Graham, Mark (2012). "VH1's 100 Greatest Women In Music". VH1. Retrieved February 6, 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "Billboard". Billboard. 15.Jump up ^ "Chart Watch Extra: The American Idol Alumni Association – Chart Watch". music.yahoo.com. March 20, 2009. Archived from the original on December 24, 2011. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Kelly Clarkson Biography". Fox News (News Corporation). August 1, 2007. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 17.Jump up ^ Leach, Robin (November 15, 2010). "Jessica Lowndes celebrates her 22nd birthday in Las Vegas". Las Vegas Sun. Retrieved February 6, 2013. 18.Jump up ^ 1link 19.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson – Who Do You Think You Are (Complete)". Youtube. July 24, 2013. Retrieved February 8, 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Biography". Fox News. August 1, 2007. 21.Jump up ^ Stated on Who Do You Think You Are?, July 23, 2012 22.Jump up ^ Shawver, Sam. "Singer Kelly Clarkson visits the area – NewsandSentinel.com | News, Sports, Jobs, Community Information – Parkersburg News and Sentinel". NewsandSentinel.com. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 23.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson sings Ave Maria". The Washington Times. News World Communications. August 19, 2008. Archived from the original on November 6, 2008. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Listening in … R.J. Helton & Kelly Clarkson". CCM Magazine. May 28, 2004. Retrieved August 24, 2014. 25.Jump up ^ Goldblatt, Henry (August 31, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson on the soundtrack of her life: Read her exclusive EW interview here". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 24, 2014. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "Kelly Clarkson Biography". Yahoo! Music. Yahoo! Inc. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Kelly Clarkson Biography". People. Time Inc. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "Kelly Clarkson – Artist International". MTV Romania (in Romanian). Viacom Media Networks. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 29.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Biography". The Biography Channel. A&E Television Networks. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 30.Jump up ^ Lamb, Bill. "Kelly Clarkson Profile – Biography of Pop Star Kelly Clarkson". About.com. The New York Times Company. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 31.Jump up ^ Angermiller, Michele Amabile (August 14, 2012). "Kelly Clarkson Talks Football, 'Entitled' 'American Idol' Contestants and New Judge Mariah Carey". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 32.Jump up ^ Neal, Rome (August 16, 2004). "Kelly Clarkson: Breakaway". CBS News (CBS Corporation). Retrieved June 29, 2012. 33.Jump up ^ Green, Paul (May 6, 2011). "Chart Watch Extra: 20 Years Of Top Songs". Chart Watch (Yahoo Music). Archived from the original on October 5, 2012. Retrieved June 29, 2012. 34.^ Jump up to: a b Silverman, Stephen (April 23, 2003). "Kelly Clarkson's New CD 'Idol'-ize". People. Time Inc. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 35.^ Jump up to: a b Goldblatt, Henry (April 25, 2003). "Music Review – Thankful – Kelly Clarkson". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 36.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Thankful — Kelly Clarkson : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards : AllMusic". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 37.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "RIAA — Searchable Database: Clarkson, Kelly". Recording Industry Association of America. Archived from the original on October 19, 2015. Retrieved June 18, 2012. 38.Jump up ^ Strauss, Neil (December 5, 2003). "Rap Rules Among the Grammy Award Nominations". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 39.Jump up ^ "From Justin to Kelly (2003)". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Didn't Like From Justin To Kelly' Either". The Gadsden Times. New York: Halifax Media Group. February 3, 2006. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 41.Jump up ^ Snierson, Dan (August 19, 2006). "Stupid Questions with Kelly Clarkson". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 42.Jump up ^ Silverman, Stephen (January 2, 2004). "Norway's Nilsen Wins 'World Idol' Title". People. Time Inc. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 43.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Breakaway — Kelly Clarkson : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards : AllMusic". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 44.Jump up ^ Suzman, Gary (December 8, 2004). "Comfortably 'Numb'". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 45.Jump up ^ J. Freedom du Lac (March 10, 2009). "Clarkson Pops Back From Cold 'December'". The Washington Post (The Washington Post Company). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 46.Jump up ^ International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (March 31, 2006). "Coldplay had biggest selling album of 2005". NME. Time, Inc. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 47.Jump up ^ Suzman, Gary (November 21, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson and Bruno Mars on 'The X Factor'". TV by the Numbers. Tribune Media Services. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 48.^ Jump up to: a b Bronson, Fred (June 11, 2012). "American Idol's Tenth Anniversary: Kelly Clarkson's Journey to 73 Billboard Chart Toppers". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 49.Jump up ^ Moss, Corey (August 23, 2005). "When Did Kelly Clarkson Become So Hip?". MTV. Viacom Media Networks. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 50.Jump up ^ "Mediabase Announces 2006 Radio Airplay Leaders" (Press release). Premiere Radio Networks, Inc. December 21, 2006. Archived from the original on March 19, 2007. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Desens, Krista Desens. "Kelly Clarkson To Final Four Fest". fantasymusicleague. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 52.Jump up ^ Lamb, Bill (June 9, 2005). "Will Smith, Kelly Clarkson, Alanis Morissette, Stevie Wonder Entertain At NBA Finals". About.com. Archived from the original on June 4, 2011. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 53.Jump up ^ Lamb, Bill (January 30, 2006). "Winter Olympics Concerts: Kelly Clarkson, Whitney Houston, Avril Lavigne, and More". About.com. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 54.Jump up ^ ""Bold Moves" puts consumers at center of all Ford-brand marketing". Ford Motor Company. Archived from the original on October 5, 2012. Retrieved July 30, 2012. 55.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson fans may be addicted to Ford". Ford Motor Company. Archived from the original on January 30, 2013. Retrieved July 30, 2012. 56.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Kelly Clarkson Biography". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media LLC. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 57.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson // Journal". Archived from the original on June 10, 2007. 58.Jump up ^ Cohen, Jonathan (September 4, 2007). "Kelly Clarkson Unveils Fall Tour Plans". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). Archived from the original on December 11, 2007. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 59.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (October 31, 2011). "UK Album Chart analysis: Coldplay's Mylo Xyloto smashes through 200k sales barrier". Music Week. Intent Media. Retrieved June 18, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ Faber, Judy (February 11, 2009). "Kelly Clarkson: Under New Management". CBS News (CBS Corporation). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ Finn, Natalie (July 23, 2007). "NEWS/Kelly Clarkson: Clive and I Are Cool". E!. NBCUniversal. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 62.Jump up ^ "Singer Clarkson praises music boss after dispute". Reuters (Thomson Reuters). July 23, 2007. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 63.Jump up ^ Fulton, Rick (February 27, 2009). "I'm not as controversial as the media portrays me, says original American Idol winner Kelly Clarkson". Daily Record. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 64.Jump up ^ "Live Earth on MSN: The Concerts For A Climate In Crisis". MSN. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 65.Jump up ^ "NASCAR and Kelly Clarkson Announce Unprecedented Partnership". nascar.com. January 19, 2007. Archived from the original on July 27, 2013. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 66.Jump up ^ "Pop meets pope: US readies rock star welcome for Benedict XVI". AFP. April 10, 2008. Archived from the original on December 11, 2008. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 67.Jump up ^ "Clarkson Duets With Reba On 'idol' Reunion". Allbusiness.com. Retrieved August 6, 2011.link 68.Jump up ^ "Music: Kelly Clarkson's 'All I Ever Wanted'". Seattle Post-Intelligencer (Hearst Corporation). March 11, 2009. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 69.^ Jump up to: a b Trust, Gary (January 23, 2015). "Hot 100 Chart Moves: Kelly Clarkson's 'Heartbeat Song' Debuts in Top 40". Billboard. Archived from the original on January 28, 2015. Retrieved January 28, 2015. 70.Jump up ^ "The 52nd Grammy Award Nominees List". Grammy.com. 2009. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 71.Jump up ^ Martens, Todd (January 28, 2009). "Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life' makes history". Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved September 14, 2012. 72.Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (July 27, 2009). "Think Kelly Clarkson's 'Already Gone' Sounds Like Beyonce's 'Halo?' So Does Kelly ...". MTV. Viacom Media Networks. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 73.Jump up ^ Juzwiak, Rich (July 21, 2009). "Adele, Kelly Clarkson, Leona Lewis and Miley Cyrus Head VH1 Divas Lineup!". VH1. Viacom Media Networks. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 74.Jump up ^ "Jason Aldean To Release ‘My Kinda Party' November 2 – Country Music Is Love". Countrymusicislove.com. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 75.Jump up ^ "The 54th Grammy Award Nominees List". Grammy.com. 2011. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 76.Jump up ^ Grein, Paul (July 20, 2011). "Week Ending July 17, 2011. Songs: Demi's Breakthrough". Yahoo. Archived from the original on February 1, 2013. Retrieved February 6, 2013. 77.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson's Official Website Store". Myplaydirect.com. Retrieved August 6, 2011. 78.^ Jump up to: a b Rosen, Christopher (February 4, 2013). "Best Pop Vocal Album – Kelly Clarkson". Huffington Post (AOL). Retrieved February 13, 2013. 79.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (March 9, 2013). "'American Idol' on the Charts: Fantasia Looks for Another 'Win'". The Hollywood Reporter (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved March 10, 2013. 80.Jump up ^ "Perfect Storm Music Group continues great success with Kelly Clarkson's Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)". Perfect Storm Music Group. Retrieved February 15, 2013. 81.Jump up ^ "Live updates: NRL grand final". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). October 2, 2011. Retrieved October 3, 2011. 82.Jump up ^ Chen, Joyce (February 6, 2012). "Kelly Clarkson sings National Anthem at Super Bowl: 'I've never been more nervous in my life'". NY Daily News (New York). Retrieved February 8, 2012. 83.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (March 18, 2009). "Kelly Clarkson Tops Billboard 200". Billboard.com. Archived from the original on May 24, 2009. Retrieved March 20, 2009. 84.Jump up ^ Shira, Dahvi (March 8, 2012). "Duets – Kelly Clarkson to Star in New Singing Competition". People.com. Retrieved May 7, 2012. 85.Jump up ^ "McCoy (Giants) ribs Clarkson (Cowboys)". ESPN. Retrieved September 14, 2012. 86.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson "Greatest Hits – Chapter One + Smoakstack Sessions Vol 2"". MyPlay Direct. Sony Music Entertainment. Archived from the original on September 8, 2014. Retrieved November 20, 2012. 87.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (January 5, 2014). "'American Idol' on the Charts: Alums End 2013 on High Notes". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved January 5, 2014. 88.Jump up ^ "Grammy Awards 2014: Full Nominations List". Billboard. December 6, 2013. Retrieved December 7, 2013. 89.Jump up ^ Fekadu, Mesfin (April 1, 2013). "Maroon 5 launch summer tour, writes for new album". Hosted by Google News. Associated Press. Retrieved April 1, 2013.link 90.Jump up ^ Pacella, Megan. "‘Blake Shelton's Not So Family Christmas Special' Leaves Viewers in Stitches". Taste of Country. Townsquare Media. Retrieved June 7, 2013. 91.Jump up ^ Graff, Gary (December 10, 2012). "Jewel Releasing 'Greatest Hits' on Feb. 5". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). Retrieved February 6, 2013. 92.Jump up ^ "Beyonce, Kelly Clarkson To Perform At President Obama's Second Inauguration". MTV. Viacom Media Networks. Retrieved January 9, 2013. 93.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson's Natural Woman and Tennessee Waltz in Tribute to Carole King and Patti Page". Zap2it. Tribune Media Services. Retrieved February 13, 2013. 94.Jump up ^ "Christmas album". Kelly Clarkson. Retrieved August 19, 2013. 95.Jump up ^ 96.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson – "Tie It Up" Live (Honda Civic Tour 2013)". YouTube. June 18, 2013. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 97.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Is "Almost" Finished With Full Country Album – Music News – Fuse". Fuse.tv. September 12, 2013. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 98.Jump up ^ "Robbie Williams announces new album 'Swings Both Ways'-video". Digital Spy. Retrieved September 11, 2013. 99.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson's 'Wrapped In Red' Debuts At Number 3 On Billboard Top 200". Contact Music. December 2013. Retrieved January 7, 2014. 100.Jump up ^ "Kelly's Clarkson's Wrapped In Red Certified Platinum By The RIAA". RCA Records. RCA Records. December 5, 2013. Retrieved December 6, 2013. 101.Jump up ^ "Mediabase: Year-End Charts 2013". Mediabase. Mediabase. December 7, 2013. Retrieved December 8, 2013. 102.Jump up ^ "TV Ratings: 'Sing-Off' tops 'X Factor', while 'Survivor' leads CBS Wednesday". Hitfix. hitfix. December 12, 2013. Retrieved December 13, 2013. 103.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Hits Studio with Martin McBride: 'Recorded a Soulful Song'". Twitter. December 26, 2013. Retrieved December 26, 2013. 104.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Distracting Herself from Pregnancy Woes by Hitting the Studio with Martina McBride". WWGP1050. December 27, 2013. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 105.Jump up ^ "Enlists Don Was for a "Dream Come True"". Martina McBride. January 15, 2014. Archived from the original on April 2, 2015. Retrieved March 2, 2015. 106.Jump up ^ Feeney, Nolan (February 27, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson: I Will Never Tell My Daughter About From Justin to Kelly". Time (United States: time.com). Time Inc. Retrieved February 27, 2015. 107.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (March 11, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson Claims Her Third No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart". Billboard (Prometheus Global Media). Archived from the original on March 11, 2015. Retrieved March 11, 2015. 108.Jump up ^ "'Piece By Piece' reviews". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Archived from the original on March 6, 2015. Retrieved March 6, 2015. 109.Jump up ^ "Radio & Records: Going For Adds: Hot AC". Radio & Records. May 18, 2015. Archived from the original on May 7, 2015. Retrieved May 7, 2015. 110.Jump up ^ "Hot/Modern/AC Future Releases". All Access Media Group. Archived from the original on October 29, 2015. Retrieved October 29, 2015. 111.Jump up ^ Billboard Staff (April 21, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson, Ed Sheeran, Meghan Trainor and John Legend to Perform at 2015 Billboard Music Awards". Billboard (United States). Prometheus Global Media. Archived from the original on May 23, 2015. Retrieved April 21, 2015. 112.Jump up ^ Ball-Dionne, Caila (May 20, 2015). "‘The Voice’: Sawyer Fredericks Wins, Kelly Clarkson And Meghan Trainor Perform". Idolator. Spin Media. Retrieved November 18, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ Slezak, Michael (March 30, 2015). "American Idol: Kelly Clarkson Week Song Spoilers Revealed!". tvline.com. TV Line Media, LLC. Retrieved April 22, 2015. 114.Jump up ^ Bliss, Karen. "Kelly Clarkson's Canadian & U.K. Tour Dates Canceled". Billboard.com. Billboard. Retrieved September 26, 2015. 115.Jump up ^ Goodman, Jessica (November 3, 2015). "See Kelly Clarkson and Josh Groban perform 'All I Ask Of You' for PBS special". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved November 18, 2015. 116.Jump up ^ Schillaci, Sophie (September 30, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson Featured on New Song After Canceling More Tour Dates". Entertainment Tonight. CBS. Retrieved October 2, 2015. 117.Jump up ^ Gage, Jeff (December 7, 2015). "Dallas Gets Grammy Nods with Leon Bridges, Kelly Clarkson and More". Dallas Observer. 118.Jump up ^ "Kelly will return to American Idol as guest judge and performer". 119.Jump up ^ Cantor, Brian. "Kelly Clarkson's "Piece By Piece" Hits #1 on iTunes Sales Chart; Watch Epic "American Idol" Performance". Headlineplanet.com. Retrieved February 27, 2016. 120.Jump up ^ "Gold & Platinum". RIAA. 121.^ Jump up to: a b Lindner, Emilee (March 15, 2016). "Michelle Obama Teams with Missy Elliott, Janelle Monae, Zendaya & More for New Song". Fuse. Retrieved March 15, 2016. 122.Jump up ^ Lynch, Joe (June 24, 2016). "Kelly Clarkson Signs Long-Term Deal With Atlantic, Preparing Soul/R&B-Inspired Album for 2017". Billboard (United States: Prometheus Global Media). Archived from the original on June 24, 2016. Retrieved June 24, 2016. 123.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (October 26, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Review". Digital Spy. Retrieved October 26, 2011. 124.Jump up ^ Robinson, Peter (October 2011). "Kelly Clarkson – Interview". Popjustice. Retrieved December 11, 2011. 125.Jump up ^ Matson, Andrew (March 23, 2012). "Kelly Clarkson keeps it real at ShoWare Center". The Seattle Times. Retrieved November 19, 2012. 126.Jump up ^ Harrington, Jim (August 26, 2012). "Review: Kelly Clarkson delights Concord crowd". Oakland Tribune. Retrieved May 8, 2013. 127.Jump up ^ Kristobak, Ryan (May 20, 2014). "Comparing The Top Artists, Past And Present, By Vocal Range". Huffington Post. Retrieved May 27, 2014. 128.Jump up ^ Caramanica, Jon (January 22, 2012). "Happily Up to Her Ears in Angst". The New York Times. Retrieved February 2, 2013. 129.Jump up ^ Caramanica, Chinen, Jon, Nate (October 24, 2011). "Former ‘American Idol' Now the Voice of Vengeance". The New York Times. Retrieved February 10, 2012. 130.Jump up ^ Sinclair, Sophie (October 22, 2012). "Live Review: Kelly Clarkson – Wembley Arena 2012". HitTheFloor.com. Retrieved April 25, 2013. 131.Jump up ^ Carroll, Sarah (November 14, 2012). "Kelly Clarkson & Autotune: Singer Can't Listen To Her Own Music". Huffington Post. Retrieved April 25, 2013. 132.Jump up ^ Kelly Clarkson: Thankful : Music Reviews Rolling Stone. Retrieved August 13, 2009. 133.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil Kelly Clarkson's New Single Could Recapture Her 'Since U Been Gone' Glory, Producer Says VH1.com. Retrieved August 13, 2009. Archived June 4, 2011, at the Wayback Machine. 134.Jump up ^ Simon Cowell: The Full Interview – ABC News abcnews.go.com.(video) Retrieved August 13, 2009. 135.Jump up ^ "The 75 Greatest Women of All Time". Esquire. Retrieved September 30, 2014. 136.Jump up ^ Rosen, Jody (October 25, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson – Stronger Review". Rolling Stone. Retrieved December 29, 2012. 137.Jump up ^ Myers, Cory (January 29, 2013). "Kelly Clarkson Has Never Lip-Synced". Electric Barnyard. Retrieved February 2, 2012. 138.^ Jump up to: a b Dinh, James (February 15, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson Influenced By Prince, Aretha Franklin, Others For New Album". MTV. Retrieved February 8, 2012. 139.Jump up ^ "American Idol – Mariah Carey Overwhelms Kelly Clarkson". contactmusic.com. July 29, 2003. Retrieved February 8, 2012. 140.Jump up ^ "100 Greatest Singers of all Time". Archived from the original on June 22, 2015. Retrieved July 18, 2015. 141.Jump up ^ Ford, Rebecca (January 22, 2012). "Kelly Clarkson Honors Etta James With Song During Concert". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved January 8, 2012. 142.Jump up ^ Moss, Cory (March 2, 2004). "Kelly Clarkson's Rockin', Soulful Side To Show On New LP". MTV. Retrieved February 8, 2012. 143.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson – UK Biography". Sony Music Entertainment. Retrieved February 8, 2012. 144.Jump up ^ "from: Kelly". americangreetings.com. AGCM. Retrieved April 8, 2015. 145.Jump up ^ Philpot, Robert (April 7, 2015). "Kelly Clarkson launches greeting-card line". star-telegram.com. Star-Telegram. Retrieved April 8, 2015. 146.Jump up ^ "Kelly Announces New Children's Book". Sony Music Entertainment. February 9, 2016. 147.^ Jump up to: a b Jackson, Alan (May 26, 2012). "Kelly Clarkson: The superstar next door". Daily Mail (London). 148.Jump up ^ Dobuzinskis, Alex (December 16, 2012). "Pop star Kelly Clarkson announces engagement". Reuters. 149.Jump up ^ "'American Idol' Alum Kelly Clarkson Engaged, 'Scrubs' Actor Donald Faison to Wed: Hitched, Hatched, Hired". The Hollywood Reporter. December 21, 2012. Retrieved February 6, 2013. 150.^ Jump up to: a b Webber, Stephanie (October 21, 2013). "Kelly Clarkson Marries Fiance Brandon Blackstock In Tennessee – All the Details!". Us Weekly. Retrieved October 21, 2013. 151.Jump up ^ Ehrich Dowd, Kathy (August 20, 2013). "Kelly Clarkson on Step-Parenthood: I 'Really Dig the Mom Thing'". People. Retrieved October 21, 2013. 152.Jump up ^ "Twitter: Kelly Clarkson". June 14, 2014. ""Our baby girl River Rose Blackstock arrived on June 12th!" Retrieved 7/3/14 153.Jump up ^ Park, Andrea (April 14, 2016). "Kelly Clarkson Welcomes Son Remington Alexander". Celebrity Babies.People. Times Inc. 154.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson's post 'I love Ron Paul. I liked him...'". www.whosay.com. Retrieved December 29, 2011. 155.^ Jump up to: a b "Kelly Clarkson Endorses Obama, Citing President's Gay Marriage Stance". Huffington Post. October 23, 2011. Retrieved October 23, 2012. 156.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson on Twitter: "@AthRetrogirl give me your address. I'll send you a free copy :)"". Twitter.com. Retrieved February 27, 2016. 157.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Stamps for Idol Gives Back". Trend Hunter. April 10, 2008. Retrieved September 15, 2012. 158.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson". March of Dimes. March of Dimes Foundation. 2012. Retrieved September 15, 2012. 159.Jump up ^ Contactmusic (April 2, 2011). "Kelly Clarkson – Kelly Clarkson Visits South African Orphanage". Contactmusic.com. Retrieved September 15, 2012. 160.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Charity Work, Events and Causes". Look To The Stars. Look To The Stars. 2006–2012. Retrieved September 15, 2012. 161.Jump up ^ "Charity". Kelly Clarkson. Sony Music Entertainment. 2012. Archived from the original on September 15, 2012. Retrieved September 15, 2012. 162.Jump up ^ Tarradell, Mario. "Kelly Clarkson wants to be an "Annie," and she’s got soulful swagger during sold-out benefit concert at Verizon Theatre". Morning News (Dallas). 163.Jump up ^ "Celebrate My Drive". Retrieved August 17, 2013. 164.Jump up ^ "More than One in Five Children in the U.S. Face Hunger, According to New USDA Report". MultiVu, Feeding America, The Ad Council. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 165.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson Trades Bridal Duties for a Trip to Peru". People. Retrieved September 16, 2013. 166.Jump up ^ "CITIZEN Introduces Grammy Award Winner Kelly Clarkson as New Brand Ambassador". Citizen Watch Company. Archived from the original on December 16, 2013. Retrieved December 16, 2013. 167.^ Jump up to: a b c "Kelly Clarkson bid to take Jane Austen ring out of UK". BBC News Online. August 1, 2013. Retrieved August 1, 2013. 168.^ Jump up to: a b Kaya Burgess (August 2, 2013). "Jane Austen still thwarting lovers Kelly Clarkson and Brandon Blackstock over ring". The Australian. Retrieved August 2, 2013. 169.Jump up ^ Goldsmith, Belinda (September 23, 2013). "Britain stops U.S. pop singer's export of Jane Austen ring". Reuters. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 170.Jump up ^ "BBC News – Kelly Clarkson thwarted in bid to keep Jane Austen ring". BBC News Online. September 23, 2013. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 171.Jump up ^ "BBC News – Jane Austen ring goes on display after Kelly Clarkson sale row". BBC News Online. February 14, 2014. Retrieved February 14, 2014. 172.Jump up ^ Puente, Maria (August 1, 2013). "Kelly Clarkson blocked from keeping Jane Austen's ring". USA Today. 173.Jump up ^ AP (August 1, 2013). "UK to Kelly Clarkson: Hands off Jane Austen's ring". TODAY.com. Retrieved November 9, 2013. 174.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson". 175.Jump up ^ "Today in Kelly Clarkson: Yes, she's ditching 'Idol' for the 'Voice'; no, Ron Paul didn't actually affect her sales". 176.Jump up ^ Ross, Robyn (July 9, 2013). "Exclusive First Look: TLC Gives Who Do You Think You Are? New Life". TV Guide. CBS Interactive. Retrieved July 10, 2013. 177.Jump up ^ "Kelly Clarkson, Jim Parsons, Chelsea Handler Sign on for TLC's 'Who Do You Think You Are?' Revival". The Wrap News Inc. Retrieved July 2, 2013. 178.Jump up ^ "Exclusive: Nashville Books Kelly Clarkson". Tvline.com. Retrieved March 2, 2015. 179.Jump up ^ "American Idol' Top 9 Night: At Last, Kelly Clarkson Mentors!". 180.Jump up ^ "See Kelly Clarkson and Josh Groban perform 'All I Ask Of You' for PBS special". 181.Jump up ^ Michelle, Amanda (January 15, 2016). "American Idol: Kelly Clarkson will return to perform, guest-judge". EW.com. Retrieved February 27, 2016. Further reading Phares, Heather. "Kelly – Biography". Allmusic. Retrieved February 11, 2006. Lamb, Bill. "Kelly Clarkson – Profile". About.com. Retrieved February 11, 2006. Phares, Heather. "Kelly Clarkson – Biography". Yahoo LAUNCHcast. Retrieved February 11, 2006. International charting information. Top40-Charts.com. Retrieved February 12, 2006. Kelly Gets Cocky. Idol winner fires Simon Fuller. PopSugar.com. Blog Archives. Retrieved February 25, 2006. "Review – From Justin to Kelly".link. E! Online. films defy criticism. Retrieved May 4, 2006. Croatto, Pete. From Justin to Kelly. From Justin to Kelly, one question looms over the entire production: Why was this movie made? Retrieved May 4, 2006. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Kelly Clarkson. Official website Kelly Clarkson at AllMusic Kelly Clarkson at AllMovie Kelly Clarkson at the Internet Movie Database Kelly Clarkson discography at Discogs Kelly Clarkson collected news and commentary at The New York Times Works by or about Kelly Clarkson in libraries (WorldCat catalog) Category:Kelly Clarkson Category:1982 births Category:19 Recordings artists Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from Texas Category:American Christians Category:American female pop singers Category:American female rock singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American film actresses Category:American Idol winners Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Greek descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American pop rock singers Category:American record producers Category:American sopranos Category:American writers of Greek descent Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Baptists from the United States Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from Burleson, Texas Category:RCA Records artists Category:Singers from Texas Category:Singers with a three-octave vocal range Category:Songwriters from Texas Category:Southern Baptists